A Cyber Christmas
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: When a certain friend gets depressed during the holiday season, our cartoon heroes try to help cheer her up by celebrating the most magical time of the year...Christmas! (Features Ben 10, Star Wars, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Xiaolin Showdown, W.i.t.c.h, and more. Plus me! XD)
1. Chapter 1: What is Christmas?

**Hi guys! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Now, I wanted to do a Christmas story and I had an idea years ago to do one when I worked on Cyber Chase so here it is! This will be a short story with four chapters or less, maybe five. IDK.**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Xiaolin Showdown, W.i.t.c.h., or any other cartoons and such involved in this story. They are owned by their respective owners. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 1. What is Christmas?<span>

Humming was part of me, as was singing. And right now, I was humming another favorite holiday song of mine while I did some chores around my quarters, picking up some clothes on the floor and sweeping the floor for dust and dirt and such when the door opened. I slide past Anakin and he looked confused as to why I was acting like this.

_**~Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh~**_

_**~O'er the fields we go, laughing along the way~**_

_**~Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright~**_

_**~What fun it is to ride and sing, a sleighing song tonight~**_

_**~Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells~**_

_**~Jingle all the way~**_

_**~Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells~**_

_**~Jingle all the way~**_

"What's got you so happy?" I stopped and turned to flash a smile at him. "I'm happy because at the end of the day here, it'll be the start of Friday back home. And back home, it's the last day of school before Christmas Break. And I'm so excited!" I kept sweeping when he asked me, "What's Christmas Break?"

"You know, where everyone takes two weeks off to celebrate the holidays. You know, Christmas?" He raised his brow at me and shook his head, "Never heard of it." I dropped the broom and gaped, appalled at this confession. "What?! You've never even heard of Christmas?"

"Is she some lady friend of yours?" I giggled at his confusion of the holiday with a lady. "Uh, no! I can't believe you never even heard of Christmas." He shrugged and watched me put the broom and dust sweeper away in the bathroom. "Well, I guess that's because it that holiday doesn't exist here, or in this galaxy." I popped my head out of the door, grinning like the Chesire Cat, "Well, are you in for a treat, my friend!"

* * *

><p>"And everyone pretends to like the Fruit Cake." While I was explaining the holiday to Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stopped by to see if he was there and they were interested in the holiday too. I told them about how back home, we have a big Christmas feast with delicious food; we decorate our homes with colorful lights and inflatable Christmas characters like snowmen and reindeer. And when it snows, it's called a White Christmas, because snow is white.<p>

And most of all, we all give presents to the ones we care about: friends, family, loved ones. And on Christmas Day, we all stay in our pajamas and open our presents, and we eat a Christmas-themed breakfast and watch Christmas movies all morning. And if you want, you can play in the snow and do all sorts of stuff like build a snowman, make snow angels, and even have a snow ball fight.

Then, I told them about Santa Clause, the figure of the holiday season, and how he delivers presents to all the good children of the world and gives coal to the naughty ones. And that he spreads happiness and joy to all the children of the world and teaches us about the true meaning of Christmas: giving to others.

After that talk, Obi-Wan told us that the Council says that there have been Separatist sightings on Hoth by the locals, if they were even locals on the frost-bitten planet, and that they have to leave right away. He left, with Ahsoka behind him so she could give us some alone time since I was always so sad they had to go away on missions, especially Anakin, all the time and I stayed behind because I wasn't ready to go out in the field yet.

"So, I'm guessing you'll be back by next week?" Anakin saw my frown and he smiled, comforting me by giving my shoulder a squeeze. He spoke the same way, "Hey, don't worry about me. I'll see you just in time to see you acting goofy again."I shot my head up and glared at him, but I was smiling too, "Hey! I'm not always goofy, you know! I act serious too."

He chuckled at me and ran his hand through my hair, making me look scruffy. "Well, we see when I get back. See you soon, Shorty." I nodded and said okay and he walked to the door when he stopped. He looked back at me and he asked, "Hey, when is this…Christmas of yours happening?" I answered while trying to get my hair in a ponytail again, "Uh, On December 25. But Christmas Eve is the day before that, which is in like six days. Why do you ask?"

He had something in his eyes, interest lurked in them. "Well, if the mission ends earlier than expected, I was thinking that…you, me, and Ahsoka could…I don't know…celebrate this Christmas…with you." The moment he said that, I smiled up at him, stars in my eyes, and I laughed happily. "Oh Anakin! That-That would be so awesome! Uh, you know, if you finish early."

"Yeah, I know. Come here, kid."

I ran up to give him a quick hug, and he hugged back, and then he left. I raised my brow at the reason why he had that look in his eyes when he told me about it a few seconds ago. _Hmm, I wonder what he has in mind. _ It was one where he had an idea and it never ends up good, usually. But it still sparked an interest in me. I wonder what I should do for him and Ahsoka if they do come back early for their first Christmas. And who knows, maybe Obi-Wan and Padme can join us…and so can the team. I haven't seen them in a while since Halloween…and that did not go so well. Well, maybe this time it can be different. I started getting ready to leave for home back in the real world.

But unknown to me, Anakin was on his way to the hanger bay, smiling as an idea formed in his head. _Well, if the mission does ends early, I may be able to experience this Christmas with Shorty... And maybe... I could do something more for her…_

* * *

><p><strong>So, Anakin has an idea, but will it be good or bad?<strong>

**Now, Cyber Spooks didn't get much attention so I feel like this one won't either. So, PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW ME AND MY STORIES, INCLUDING THIS ONE!****  
><strong>

**And in the next part, we will see some old and new faces from our cartoon friends so until then, adios! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Jolly Idea

**Hey guys! Now I wanted to post this tomorrow but I was like "Well, why wait?" So TADA!**

**Also, thank you again MLPLoverForerver for favorite/follow this story! Thanks a ton! :D**

****So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Xiaolin Showdown, W.i.t.c.h., or any other cartoons and such involved in this story. They are owned by their respective owners. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy.****

* * *

><p><span>Ch 2. A Jolly Idea<span>

_Five days later, the day before Christmas Eve…_

Loud virtual noises bounced around in the living room as Johnny Test and his pet dog and best friend, Dukey, along with Raimundo and Kimiko played against each other on Super Smash Bros on the Wii we bought at the start of the holiday season. Right now, Kimiko was kicking the other guys' butts as Zero Suit Samus, wiping the floor with them and off the battle field. "Yes! In your face, boys! Girl are stronger than boys ten times fold!" Kimiko cried out.

"Hey, come on girl, I'm trying here. It's not my fault we can't use game controllers on this gaming system." Raimundo complained.

"Yeah, whose bright idea was it to buy this really awesome but totally unfair gaming system and video game?" Johnny said when Kimiko's character threw a bomb at his character, Meta Knight.

"Uh, that would be _you_, Johnny." Dukey pointed out before his character, Diddy Kong, managed to hit Captain Falcon, Raimundo's character.

"Oh yeah." Then Johnny muttered, "I hate myself."

Bloom, Musa and Tecna watched them on the couch by the window while Stella did Flora's hair on the floor. Omi, Clay and Dojo watched them on the floor as well while Kevin was taking a nap on the opposite couch with Gwen reading and Ben watching the game in amusement.

That's when, all of a sudden, they all heard a loud voice growing louder in the hallway, coming in their direction. "What do you mean you won't be back till' next month?!" Ben recognized that voice as mine. He shot his head over the couch to see me talking on my communicator. He could hear someone else on the other line.

"_Shorty, there's a big blizzard here on Hoth. The storm is getting worse and it's too dangerous to fly out right now. We'll have to wait until it clears out._"

I frowned at hearing Anakin's bad news. It was bad enough that he couldn't be here until next month, but the fact that he, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan couldn't be here to celebrate Christmas with me, and it would be their _first_ Christmas too, it sucks! All it that horrible realization made my chest bang with pain, as did my heart.

"Oh, I-I understand Master."

"_I'm sorry, kid. I know you wanted us to celebrate our first Christmas together. Ahsoka was really looking forward to it. And I was too, and….._" A tear was ready to slip out any second now. I wanted this to stop, even if I was about to break down, being the emotional one that I am. "_Shorty? Are you still there?_"

"Yes I am. I-I have to go." I was about to hang up when he stopped me. "_Shorty wait!" My finger hovered over the 'end call' button. _"What? Is there more bad news?"

"_No. I don't want you to act moody while I'm still out here. I want you to promise me that you will have a great Christmas. And hey, you still have your team there. I'm sure you can celebrate with them._"

"But it won't be the same if you guys aren't here."

"_I know. But hey, even if we're not there, we'll still be with you. Do you promise me, Georgethe?_" I sighed and I blinked the tears back, for now at least. "Yes, I promise."

"_Good girl. Now, I better be going now. Obi-Wan wants to do a quick look-out first before we close the hanger doors to the base._" I cleared my throat but my voice was still breaking up, "Um-o-okay. Say hi to them for me."

"_I will. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We all will. And who knows, we might see each other sooner than we think._" There he was again. He sounded so sure of himself. How weird. We said our final good-byes and I hung up. I breathed in and out through my nose and it was already dripping. I wiped it with my jacket sleeve.

The sudden bad news that Anakin and the others weren't coming to celebrate Christmas still made me ache. And tomorrow was Christmas Eve? How was I going to live with that? I didn't have all the answers.

"Hey Ge? Everything okay?" I looked up to see most of them team looking at me except Kevin, Raimundo, Kimiko, Johnny and Dukey. I strained a smile at him and cleared my throat again, "Um, I'm alright Ben. It was…nothing really. It was just a simple call from Hoth. It's no big deal." I could feel myself frowning to that lie.

"You sure?" I weakly smiled and nodded, telling them I was going to rest up a bit before I left for home. When I was out of sight, Ben already knew that I wasn't alright. And he said so himself. And everyone thought so too. Well, almost everyone. "I'm serious guys. Something is not right here. Did you see the look on her face? She looked…well…broken."

Gwen agreed when Kevin snored loudly. She shook his arm and he jolted awake. "What? What's wrong? Are we being attacked?" They both said no and that made Kevin fall asleep again, only for Gwen to shake his arm again. "Uh, if this is about me taking the last pudding cup, I was hungry." Ben said, "No, it's not about the pudding cup." That's when Johnny shouted at Kevin, "It was YOU who took it?! That was MY pudding cup, you thief!"

BOOM!

Dukey, Raimundo and Johnny cried out in agony, "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But Kimiko jumped up and down in victory because she won the battle. "YYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! IN YOUR FACE, LOSERS!" The boys and dog were crying in utter shame and humiliation, the girls were looking at them weirdly but Omi, Clay and Dojo were laughing at their loss.

"Raimundo partner, this sure ain't your best day." Clay joked, punching Raimundo in the arm teasingly.

"Ah, you are right my friend Clay. He got his bulb handed to him!" Omi joked around too, but he didn't really say it right.

"Um, I believe it's 'he got his butt handed to him' little guy." Dojo explained to Omi. "Oh yeah, that too!"

But that's when Ben shouted loudly to get everyone's attention, "HEY PEOPLE!" There was silence at last. "Thank you. Now…"

After Ben explained the situation to everyone, they all thought about the reason why I was this way. "Maybe we should go up there and talk to her." Flora suggested.

"Eh, I think she needs some time to herself, Flora." Bloom pointed out.

"We could tell her some knock-knock jokes. I've come up with some pretty good ones for the past months. I even have a book filled with them." Dojo said before he pulled out his joke book.

"Or…we could give her some steak! I mean, really, who doesn't love steak? Steak actually sounds good right about now…" Dukey suggested when he was zoning out to the thought of steak.

Ben was glad his friends came up with these ideas. But they weren't good enough. He could hear Anakin on the other line and from what he heard, he knew everything. I wanted to celebrate my first Christmas with Anakin and his friends with us and he was surprised to know that I wanted us all here to celebrate our first Christmas here, in this cartoony world, with me.

He thought it was…really sweet of me to want to do this with them. I mean, we've all only known each other for a while now, but Ben and I have known each other since we were ten. Still, he saw it as a Christmas wish: to have all of us here together as a team, good friends, a family…But he knew that it couldn't happen. And thanks to that bad news, it made me upset. And he wanted to fix it. But how?

Suddenly, it clicked in his head. "I've got an idea! Or should I say…a _jolly_ idea." He was smirking cleverly, making Gwen and Kevin look at each other, regretting for the worst. Ben wasn't that bad when it came to his ideas. But when it came to me, pray that it doesn't end with mushy friendship talk and gifts galore. It was a long story that could wait for another time…

"Bloom, call Will and the other girls. Kimiko, call Susan and Mary. And hurry up, because…we have some shopping to do." Everyone raised their brows at him in confusion when he ran up to the coat hanger and grabbed his green jacket. "Come on guys! We got to hurry!" Gwen asked, "Ben, what are we doing exactly?" He grabbed Gwen's wrist and tugged her jacket on while the others got their winter gear on. "Just trust me on this. Come on! We've got no time to lose!"

So, the whole gang left to who knows where, making me the last one in our base, which will be explained about for another time, and I was in my room. And what was I doing?

Well, I was crying. I was crying my heart out. I know I promised Anakin that I wouldn't be so moody. And I know that he said he _might_ come back from Hoth, it wasn't guaranteed that he would. But I didn't care. I just did what I felt like doing. And right now, I felt like crying, hoping that it would make me feel better.

But I was still thinking about his words, saying he couldn't make it back till' next month, and that it was official. Not unless the storm cleared up, which wasn't likely to clear up anytime soon, not soon enough before tomorrow, Christmas Eve.

I looked up to see the starry night sky out my window. I wiped the tears and continuing to gaze at the star when I started singing.

_**~Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you?**_

_**~Why have you gone away?~**_

_**~My world is changing, I'm rearranging~**_

_**~Does that mean Christmas changes too?~**_

I walked up to the window and I opened it as the wind blew the curtains, as well as my hair, and I looked up to see the starts twinkling brightly as I continued to sing.

**_~Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the girl you used to know?~_**

**_~You and I were so carefree~_**

**_~Now nothing's easy~_**

**_~Did Christmas change or just me?~_**

But as I tried to smile at the beautiful sight that never ceases to amaze me, I frowned. Even if I wished upon the biggest and brightest star, no wish in the world would bring Anakin and the others back. A tear slipped out and I sniffled, brushing it aside.

It was official.

This Christmas would be the worst one ever, in all my life, and I regretted for what tomorrow would bring me.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on Hoth, in the Republic base under the piles of earth and snow, Anakin regretted telling me the news like that. But it was better than not letting me know, worrying me to death. But there was a storm out there, and it was serious. After the look-out, Rex said it looked like it would clear up soon, but he didn't know when.<p>

"This does not look good. But are you sure you want to do this?" Obi-Wan spoke as he walked up next to his former padawan, looking out the windows to see the snow hitting down hard. "It's obvious that the Separatists _are _out there and they somehow found a way to create this storm and trap us here so we couldn't escape the planet."

"Well, the sooner we find a way to leave and find them, the better." Obi-Wan left, leaving Anakin all alone. It made him think of how he left me alone. He knew how much it made me happy to imagine spending time with them on the most joyous holiday of the year and that I wanted to share it with them, with everyone. But I can't. And he felt regret for bringing my hopes up only to be crushed.

He had to fix this. He knew being there for me on this most special day meant so much to me, and he was going to make sure of it. Besides, he did say over our call that we would see each other sooner than we think. And we will. He will be there by Christmas morning, him and the others, for me, his Shorty.

But how?

* * *

><p><strong>So, our main OC (fictional me who I REALLY WISH I was RIGHT NOW!) is depressed, Ben's got an idea, and Anakin is determined to make it back in time for Christmas. But how?<strong>

**So, leave me your predictions on what will happen, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story, and I will see you guys soon, hopefully, when my mom doesn't make me want to jump off a cliff, ARGH!**

**Anyway, bye guys! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Is Santa Claus Real?

**Hey guys! Now, I should let you know that I will be editing the previous chapters so I can add Christmas songs, to give it a special touch.**

**And MLPLoverForerver and mr cartoon , thank you both so much for helping me keep this story alive with your reviews! They really do help! :D**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Xiaolin Showdown, W.i.t.c.h., or any other cartoons and such involved in this story. They are owned by their respective owners. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 3. Is Santa Claus Real?<span>

The Pocket Mall was filling up with thousands of people, itching to get the last of their Christmas shopping done before tomorrow, Christmas Eve. When they arrived there, the whole building was decorated with Christmas decorations, making them all have a good vibe about the holiday. Ben gave orders for each group to do before the mall closed at 12 P.M. exact.

Team Winx was buying decorations to put up in their base. Team W.i.t.c.h was buying sweets and such to eat tomorrow as well as cooking books to help them make a nice Christmas dinner. Team Test was with Team 10 on buying boxes, wrapping paper, bows, and other things to help them wrap up their soon to be presents for each other, including me. And Team Xiaolin was tasked with the most important task: finding the perfect Christmas tree.

Right now, they were all outside the mall to see so many Christmas trees on display and they were having trouble finding the right one for them. Some were too skinny; some were too thin, even some were too tall or too short. While the other warriors were still searching, Omi suddenly noticed a nice couple with a little girl looking at the tree across from him.

"Mommy, Daddy, when are we going to see Santa?" The little girl had golden hair in pigtails, freckles, and blue eyes and she was wearing yellow and pink winter attire.

"In a little while, Suzy. We still need to find a Christmas tree." Her mom had the same colored hair and eyes and she wore warm colored clothing.

"Well, what about this one?" Her dad had short red hair and green eyes but he had freckles and he wore tan colored clothing.

"I like that one. It's perfect!" Suzy exclaimed in excitement.

"Then this one it is!" The whole family smiled looking up at the long, green healthy tree. Omi wondered about who Suzy wanted to see…Santa. _Hmm, I wonder who this Santa is. _Omi ran back to his friends as they saw another tree. "My friends, I have a question. Do you know anyone by the name…of Santa?"

"Of course Omi! Santa's the symbol and spirit of Christmas!" Kimiko exclaimed. She tells Omi that Santa Claus is a big, chubby man with a round belly. He also wears a red suit and he has a white beard with a red hat.

"He also watches you all the time, plus every other kid in the world." Raimundo added, smirking at him.

"What do you mean?" That's when a musical number broke out as the cold wind blew around the trees and the lights shined down on them. Kimiko started singing.

_**~You better watch out, you better not cry~**_

_**~You better not pout, I'm telling you why~**_

All three of them, plus Dojo, sang together.

_**~Santa Claus is comin' to town~**_

Raimundo sang the next part.

_**~He's making a list and checking it twice~**_

_**~Gonna find out who's naughty and nice~**_

The four of them sang together again.

_**~Santa Clause is comin' to town~**_

Clay sang the next part.

_**~He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake~**_

Dojo sang the next part.

**_~He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake~_**

They all sang together, with tons of people outside joining them.

_**~You better watch out, you better not cry~**_

_**~You better not pout, I'm telling you why~**_

_**~Santa Claus is comin' to town~**_

_**~Santa Claus is comin' to town~**_

_**~Santa Claus is comin' to town~**_

The musical number ended and everyone clapped and cheered for the kids before going back to their shopping. "Now do you understand, partner?" Clay asked.

"I…think so." Omi said, that is, until he added. "But uh-could you remind me again?" Omi gave them a cheeky smile and his friends groaned, Raimundo face palming.

"Hey guys? Uh, a little help up here, please?" The warriors looked up to see Dojo up at the top of the tree, clinging on. "Uh Dojo? How did you get all the way up there?" Omi asked.

Dojo frowned, ashamed of himself when he answered, "I uh…thought I saw something shiny up here."

Clay asked, crossing his arms, doubting to believe that, "Really?"

"Okay, I loved the smell of pine up close and the view is very beautiful up here so PLEASE GET ME DOWN!" He rushed explaining the truth. The kids laughed and Clay climbed up the tree to get their little dragon friend down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others were still shopping. Bloom saw some perfect crystal ornaments of angels, reindeer, and Christmas trees. Hey-Lin found tons of boxes of Christmas cookies, doughnuts, and mini cakes. Susan and Mary got the idea of the holiday to make a snow machine since it doesn't really snow in Pocket City. Right now, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were in a jewelry store finding the girls each a nice gift. That's when Ben saw something in the glass display that caught his eye.<p>

It was a silver chain necklace with a silver heart on it, decorated with tiny blue and purple gems on it. It gleamed with magical beauty and in an instant, he thought of me. And compare it to me; it symbolized me since I love hearts, of course! Ben knew; this would the perfect Christmas gift for me, a gift from him, from his heart, to bring joy back into my aching heart. He decided to buy it right away.

After all the shopping drama and such, the gang got everything they needed. Now, all that was left was to prepare for Christmas Eve, which was tomorrow. On their way out of the mall, Omi asked everyone if they believed in Santa Claus.

"Of course I do! Christmas just wouldn't be the same if there was no Santa Claus." Bloom said, carrying a ton of shopping bags filled with hanging ornaments, tinsel and holly and such.

"I believe in him, but not as much as my little brother does. Man, he never stops talking about him, and he badgers on and on the whole entire month!" Irma groaned at that and from dragging a wagon full of boxes of treats beside Johnny who helped her out along with Dukey.

"Well, I believe…that he's going to give me a brand new bike with double the horse power and a skateboard and a brand new video game console to take back home, a new water blaster, a—!" Johnny was cut off by Dukey.

"Johnny, don't you think that that's a lot?"

"Besides, what makes you think that you're on the nice list this year?" Susan asked, helping Will with the other goodie bags.

"Yeah, because for all we know, you could be on the naughty list!" Mary exclaimed. Johnny frowned but he spoke determined, a smirk replacing his frown.

"Well, we'll just see whose right this time, my sisters." Dukey gulped at seeing how Johnny smirked, like he was concocting a master plan. Well, maybe he was.

"Eh, I don't. I mean, obviously, Santa Claus is just a scheme, created by companies just so parents buy their kids' toys and themselves products and they get all their money." Kevin said, earning him a upset look from Gwen. "What?! I heard it myself."

"From where?"

"From…some friends."

"Which friends?"

"The ones I don't see anymore." He spoke like it was a question rather than an answer. Gwen doubted that.

"Omi, Santa is real only if you believe in him, with all your heart." Kimiko winked at him and Omi smiled at her.

"Hmm, I believe you are right, Kimiko." But Omi would have to test that belief out tomorrow.

Well, happy thoughts lurked in Ben's mind. He carried the other present bags with his team and one of them carried my present. Hopefully, it would be enough to make me happy again since Anakin ruined my Christmas spirit by not coming to celebrate because of the Hoth mission. He also bet that I already left since they were gone for so long shopping.

Well, let's just hope that everything goes according to Ben's plan…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the sun broke out over the snowy land, the clones made a move as the mission braved on. The three Jedi were dressed in winter gear and they all ran as fast as they could, also trudging in the big sheets of puffy snow.<p>

It took a few, long hours until they reached the enemy base, but most of it was covered in snow. The army hid behind the snow banks and Rex peered out, using his high-tech binoculars to get a closer look. Several small detector droids hovered all around the area to spot any enemies entering their territory.

"There are some detector droids in the perimeter, sir. But other than them, there's no one else." Rex told the generals. "Well, now what?" Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan peered out over the bank and spoke while scanning too, "We need to take them out. Or else our mission is compromised. Anakin and I will try to sneak around to the back. Ahsoka, you and the troopers try to take them out without being caught." She nodded and Obi-Wan, along with Anakin, Rex, and some other troopers ran to the back.

When they reached the back, it was covered with real battle droids and some more detector bots. "Take them out." Anakin commanded and the troopers took out the detector bots one at a time when they weren't looking. When they were all shot at, they attacked.

At the same time, the troopers at the front took the bots out. Ahsoka could hear blasters firing up ahead, so she knew the attack began. But that's when from out of the snow battle droids came out automatically by openings in the snow. "Take them out!" Ahsoka turned on her lightsaber, charging with her men, striking them down.

When the rest of the droids were down, Rex planted bombs on the wall, and when it went out, it left a big enough hole for them to walk through. But a whole fleet of droids were walking down the hall, blasting them. The Knights blocked them and charged, slicing them in half.

Along the way, Anakin thought of only one thing: me. He wanted the mission over and done with. And the more this was dragging on, the more frustrated he got. And I triggered his anger by the sound of my voice, cracking and down and full of tears, instead of being sweet and gentle. He grew guiltier at causing me to fall from hearing him tell me that bad news. And that made him take a little quicker taking down each droid.

At both sides, they were done…for now. "Ahsoka, meet us at the center." Anakin spoke through his com-link. "Okay, Master. Be careful." He smiled at her words, "Hey, aren't I always?" She and Obi-Wan spoke at the same time, "No." He glared at him but he smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal. He signed off and they continued off, with me on his mind.

"Don't worry, Shorty. I'm almost there…I'm almost there…and when I'm done here, I'm coming for you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Pocket City will be explained and such in Ch 17 of Cyber Chase, just to clear that up.<strong>

**So, our main OC will be back in the next one. And Christmas Eve will be as well, plus some goodies for you guys!**

**So, leave me predictions on what you think will happen next, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story, and I will be back soon! Until then, bye guys! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Eve

**Hey guys! Here's where our stars celebrate Christmas Eve. :D**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Xiaolin Showdown, W.i.t.c.h., or any other cartoons and such involved in this story. They are owned by their respective owners. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 4. Christmas Eve<span>

I looked inside the store's window display as it played "Welcome Christmas" inside. There were tons of red, golden, and silver tinsel hanging over along the window and ceiling. Tons of figures were moving like snowman, reindeer, elves and Christmas lights were illuminating the scene. In the center, the Nutcracker prince and a ballerina were dancing together and as he twirled her around, I gazed more and smiled sadly at the beautiful sight. It made me want to cry again.

I was still troubled at Anakin not coming today, or tomorrow for that matter, and I tried to shove it behind. But I couldn't. His hold over my mind was overbearing, I couldn't stay here any longer. All I see are happy smiles and faces; it made me want to hid in the shadows and not come out again.

RING! RING!

I jumped; startled when I realized it was my phone in my jacket pocket. I answered on the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Ge! It's me, Ben. Where are you?"

"Eh, I'm just looking at some window display, nothing much. What do you need?"

"Well, I need you to come to the base, right now." The base?

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, you won't know until you find out. Now, hurry up."

"Okay, okay, I'm going! I'll be there in a few." I hung up and started making my way there, away from the pretty display. I just wish I knew what was going on…

* * *

><p>Omi was waiting patiently for the timer to DING! He just wished it would do it already, for the last thirty minutes and so.<p>

DING!

"Ah! At last! They are done!" Omi put on the oven mitts and he opened the oven, seeing golden well-baked cookies ready to be served. Omi jumped for joy before he pulled the tray out and he put them on the table before he closed the oven. At the same time, Kimiko came in with Dojo when she saw the cookie-filled tray. "Hey Omi, are those cookies?"

"Yes, they are Kimiko. They are for Santa Claus." Unknown to them both, Dojo slithered up to the tray, eyes hungry for some cookies. "Ah! I see you want to set up some cookies and milk for the big guy, aren't you?" Omi nodded, pleased with it, "Ah, of course so, Kimiko! Why, I am about to pour the glass of milk right now-DOJO!" Kimiko looked and gaped when they both saw this: Dojo's mouth was stuffed with Omi's freshly-baked cookies.

"DOJO! THOSE COOKIES WERE FOR THE SANTA CLAUS! YOU SPIT THEM OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU SNEAKY LIZARD!" Omi yelled, charging and tackling Dojo down to the floor and they both rolled away, screaming and arguing when they crashed into Raimundo and Clay who just came in the kitchen.

"Oops! My apologies, my friends. Not you, Dojo!" Dojo gulped as the four warriors stared at him seriously. "Um, sorry?"

I walked up the pathway to our HQ, the chilly wind blowing at me and I finally made it inside. "Okay Ben. I'm here. Now, what's wrong...now." My breath was taken away. Why? Well, because of this...

In the center of the living room was a big, tall pine tree covered in tinsel of Christmas colors, ornaments like angels and snowflakes and mini presents, and the Test siblings were still decorating it, with Dukey eyeing the newly-wrapped presents under the tree, and so was Johnny from time to time.

The W.i.t.c.h. girls, in their guardian forms, were covering the walls, ceiling, and other bare spots in the base with green tinsel decked with red leaves and berries with matching ribbons, tinsel with lights that sparkled along the tops of the wall. They were laughing when Irma 'accidentally' dropped a box of tinsel on Cornelia. "UGH! IRMA! GET BACK HERE!" Irma mocked laughed at the blonde, flying away from her while Will used some spare magic dust from Stella to make a chandelier to appear on the ceiling, sparkling pearl white.

The Winx girls, along with the Xiaolin team, baked some extra Christmas cookies when they were done with the Christmas feast, prepared to eat warm. The other pastries and sweets were on glass serving plates for us to dig in off of. Gwen and Kevin were preparing the dining room for dinner when they saw and waved at me. I waved back when I heard the front door close behind me. I turned just in time to see Ben up against the door, the cold wind giving him a quick chill. A traditional wreath hanged on the door behind him. He was smirking, like he always does when he knows he did a good job.

"Oh no you didn't." He smirked wider.

"Oh yes I did." He walked up to give me a warm cup of hot chocolate. "So, I believe a big thank-you is in order." I rolled my eyes at him but I still gave him a one arm hug.

"But how did you get the time to do all of this?" He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard when I have back-up." I knew that he meant he had the others help him shop for all of this...it was too good to be true.

"I-I don't know what to say." He touched my hands while they held my warm cup, making a nice chill run up my spine.

"Hey, I-I heard what went down with Anakin." Well, that would explain some things. "And since Christmas already passed in our worlds, we figured-well, I figured, why not celebrate it again...with you. So, tada! What do you think?" I took a quick look around again before I turned back to him.

"You, Ben Tennyson, are unbelievable."

"I'll take that as a thank-you." I crushed up against him as he hugged me, keeping me from falling down in utter shock...and joy.

* * *

><p>I huddled up next to Ben on the couch while the others, except the Winx since they were still preparing, joined us around the fireplace that Will summoned with the last of Stella's magic dust. We were on the couches and the floor when we heard a sound.<p>

BANG!

"What was that?" I asked as I looked out the window to see a big shadow on the snow-covered ground. Wait a minute! Snow? "Guys, is that...snow?"

The gang looked out the windows too and we all smiled at the sight. "Oh yeah! It worked! Let's go, guys!" Raimundo jumped off the couch and grabbed his winter gear. "Hey, wait for me!" Kimiko followed him, with Omi, Clay and Dojo joined them. "Us too!" Pretty soon, all of us were outside, playing in the snow that suddenly appeared. I mean, it wasn't there when I arrived here. Well now, it was snowing and everyone was having fun. And right now, we were having the biggest snowball fight ever!

We were all against one another and there was laughter, screaming at how cold the snow is, and running away from incoming snowballs meant for us. Clay put snow under Raimundo's jacket, causing him to jump and shriek for being so cold. "AY! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clay, Kimiko and Omi fell over laughing to death while they watched Raimundo running all over the place with snow going down his pants.

Bloom chased Flora and Musa with two magic snowballs in her hands, laughter breaking the air. Tecna and Stella kept firing at Irma and Taranee while _they_ fired back, and Cornelia, Hey-Lin and Will ran away from Johnny and Dukey who had a big, gigantic rolled up snowball coming their way as the two best buds ran right on top of it. Dojo watched from a tree branch, in earmuffs and a scarf, drinking his thermos filled with warm cocoa because he wanted to take a break from the fight.

And me? Gwen and I charged up our balls and we threw them repeatedly at the guys. Kevin hid behind a snowbank and he kept trying to hit us but he was failing. But where is Ben? I hid behind a snow-covered tree when I felt a strange, yet strong chill come up my spine. That's when I got hit on my back and I fell in the snow. I groaned, looking up to see Big Chill becoming tangible before me.

"Hello. Did I startle you?" I raised my brows at him. "Uh, yeah! Especially if you're a ghost."

"Well, technically, Big Chill is not really a ghost, even though he can be intangible, invisible _like _a ghost."

"Oh, whatever!" He changed back to his regular human self and he helped me back up.

"I want to show you something. Come with me." He pulled me beside him and I grinned, following back into the base. Eventually, we ended up outside on one of the balconies we have. I could see the others still playing in the snow. Bloom was making a snow angel with Stella and Kimiko helped Omi put a hat on top of their snowman. I could see the full moon and the stars at once, their white pure glow making this night seem...pristine.

"So, what did you want to show me?" I looked next to him and he grinned. "This." Then, at that exact moment, something started to fall. Snow.

Tiny, more than millions of snow bits, fell down from the sky. They covered ourselves and the others down below, adding a white perfection to the snow-covered grounds of our base. I gazed all around to see our base get covered in snow as well, but not as much as to cover it completely. That's when I saw something sparkle up above us. It was metal. "What is that?" Ben followed my finger pointing up at it.

"Oh, that. It's a snow machine that Susan and Mary invented last night. Since it doesn't really snow that much in Pocket City, I thought: Why wait for snow when you can _make _snow? So, tada! What do you think? You like?" I grinned more.

"Do you even have to ask? It's...so pristine. I've actually never seen real snow back home, actually, not in all my life."

"Really?" I nodded, "Yeah. But, this is almost like the real thing." He moved closer to me, his warmth bringing butterflies into my stomach. "So, you like it?"

"It's wonderful! I just...I wish Anakin and the others were here. But I know that there was a slight chance they could come. Still...it's just...not the same way I thought this would be." I could feel him frowning. "But, it's so beautiful! I can't thank you enough for doing all of this to cheer me up." I thumped him in the arm and he grinned, chuckling as he did it back, when I saw something. A snowflake.

"Hey. I bet you never seen a snowflake before, have you?" I shook my head, "Nope!"

"Well, I bet you never _caught _a snowflake before either, especially with your _tongue!" _Catching snowflakes...with your tongue? "Here, watch me." He stuck his tongue out just in time as a small snowflake floated down. It landed on his tongue, melting on instant. "See?" I gaped, amazed.

"Here, you try." I nodded and copied what he did. I stuck my tongue out just as another snowflake came down. Once it landed on my tongue, I shivered at how cold it was but it melted and became water, wetting my tongue. "Mmm. That was...nice. Can we do it again?" He nodded eagerly and we kept catching snowflakes for a few more minutes until Gwen called us back down and we were laughing at how much fun we had.

Who knew catching snowflakes with your tongue could be so fun? Well, now I know.

After we all played more in the snow, making snow angels and making snowman, which was my first time doing all of it as well, we went inside to get warm and we started eating our Christmas dinner. There was turkey, salad, mashed potatoes and gravy, buns, even Christmas pudding! It was a nicely-cooked dinner, the best one I've ever had after all the Christmas dinners I've had all my life. After we cleaned up, we all sat around the fireplace, roasting actual chestnuts and marshmallows, enjoying each other's company.

That's when we all started singing to a song we all know...

**~Deck the halls with boughs of holly~**

**~Fa la la la la, la la la la~**

**~Tis the season to be jolly~**

**~Fa la la la la, la la la la~**

**~Don we now our gay apparel~**

**~Fa la la la la, la la la la~**

**~Troll the ancient Yule tide carol~**

**~Fa la la la la, la la la la~**

We stopped singing and we all laughed at how we sounded, not too bad but eh, we were still amateurs at the whole singing thing, even me.

I had a feeling the team knew how sad I was, depressed even, but I had no idea they would do all this for me. Being here with them, my good friends I'm proud to call my teammates, on Christmas Eve, and with someone I'm so happy to call my best friend, sitting right here next to me, it's amazing. Even if Anakin couldn't be here to enjoy this with me, at least I still had them to share it with me. And I couldn't ask for anything else.

"Johnny, what are you doing now?" Dukey noticed Johnny putting something in one of the Christmas tinsels. It was a camera, to catch Santa in the act and to see what else he would get this Christmas.

He froze on the spot. "Um...uh...n-n-nothing." He cleared his throat and pushed Dukey to the stairs, "Uh, come on, boy. Let's get ready for bed! We don't want to be sleepy when morning comes and we have to open our presents." Dukey grew more excited as they went upstairs.

Omi was putting his brand new bash of cookies on a plate with a glass of milk on the table near the un-lit fireplace. "Omi, what are you doing?" He turned to seem Kimiko walking to him.

"Well Kimiko, I am only setting up treat for Santa when he gets here. Bloom said that he loves cookies and milk to eat when he visits houses and puts the presents under their trees."

She nodded, "Ah, I see. Well, come on little guy. We better get ready for bed. The sooner you sleep, the sooner Santa will come." She took Omi's hand and took him upstairs, right before she snatched Dojo away from the table before he could eat Santa's snack too.

"Aw, I just wanted to see what it was, that's all!"

"Sure, you did! Come on, you sneaky dragon!"

Right before I went to bed, I looked out the windows to see a bright big star up high in the night sky. It wasn't snowing anymore since the Test twins turned off the snow machine.

I gazed up and felt totally silly for what I'm about to do. " I cannot believe I'm doing this." I sighed and looked up, praying.

"_Starlight, Starbright. First star I see tonight._"

"I_ wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I have tonight._"

I sighed again and made my wish in a whisper, "I wish...I wish my friends: Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin could be here with us tomorrow for Christmas."

I saw it glint colorfully for a second but then it went away. I turned back and headed straight for bed, happy that the team would be staying here with me for the night. I just hoped my wish really did come true.

It would be a Christmas miracle.

* * *

><p>Back on Hoth, the head honcho of the Separatist base was in cuffs and the rest of the droids were basically just scrap metal. Right now, the troops were bringing the bad guy in one of the Republic cruisers. Turns out there was a machine creating the snow storm to stop them from leaving, but also to test it out so they could use it on other planets, for nefarious purposes (ones I have no idea what they are).<p>

Ahsoka walked up next to her master, as he looked up at the cloudy white sky. "Are you okay?" He looked down, holding his hands in his lap. "No."

While Obi-Wan was talking to Rex on loading the rest of the equipment onto the ships as they preparing for departure, she and Anakin felt like they were the only two people there. "I need to get back, like right now. But if we went at our top speeds, even if we make the jump to lightspeed, it would still be too late. I...I let her down, Snips. I messed up...badly." He hid his face in his hands.

"It's never too late, Master. We could still make it, we could!"

"Oh really? How can you be so sure?" She bent down in front of him and pried his hands away and looked up at his face. "Because I have hope. And that's what you need right now the most."

Suddenly, as if by chance at the right moment, a pure white glow appeared. "Uh Ahsoka? What the heck is that?!" She looked back and saw the light too.

"Uh, I don't know. Master Kenobi? Rex? Anyone?!" But no one could hear them.

Then, the glow came at them at break-neck speed and covered them, blinding them. They both covered their eyes when the glow covered the whole area, capturing them all, when it died...leaving nothing but a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what that glow was on Hoth? Could it be because of the wish? Hmmm, maybe...<strong>

**So, what do you think of this part? The last one will be up right away, hopefully on Christmas Day. Let me know what you think of this chapter, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story, and I will be back with Ch 5, the finale! **

**Happy Holidays and have a great Christmas Eve! Bye guys! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Christmas Miracle

**Hey guys! Now, this was suppose to be up tomorrow but I found out I'll be gone all day tomorrow. So, here you go, the finale!**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Xiaolin Showdown, W.i.t.c.h., or any other cartoons and such involved in this story. They are owned by their respective owners. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 5. A Christmas Miracle<span>

_I walked down the snowy path ahead when I saw an unfinished snowman. He had stones for buttons and eyes, a red button for a nose, and small stone for a mouth. I saw a worn out black magician hat a few feet away so I ran toward it and picked it up. I put the hat on top of it when something happened. Magic started to spew out of the hat and cover the snowman. The magic died down and that's when someone shouted in my face._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I fell on my butt and looked up, only to get hugged by the snowman himself! And not just any snowman…_

_"F-F-F-F-F-Frosty? Frosty the Snowman?" He laughed in my face and let me go from his big cold hug. "The one and only. But I guess that means we're not twins are we?" I got confused. "Twins? Well, of course we're not twins. I'm a person…and-and you're a snowman!" Frosty pulled off his head, making me widen my eyes, "A snowman? I am? Well, golly, I really am!" He put his head back on when I heard rustling behind me._

_I turned to see other important familiar Christmas figures appearing all around us. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, The Grinch and his dog Max, Jack Frost and someone else...it was Soronia! She walked up to me and pulled me back up on my feet. "My dear, I am so happy to see you again. How are you?" I strained a smile but I took it down. "I'm doing good…uh…well…okay, not really."_

_"What's the matter?" She held me as I explained to her everything that's happened, with the others sitting down to hear my tale…_

_"I mean, I know that he never meant to hurt me like that. I get that. I just wish…I wish he could be here…" Soronia's pink lips smiled and kissed my forehead, patting my head and she spoke, "I know…but do not worry so much…for your wish has been granted." I got confused again. "What do you mean?"_

_"She means that the wish you made has been fulfilled, sheesh! Keep up with the program, kid!" The Grinch spoke sourly and Max whimpered at his master's annoyed face._

_I frowned but Rudolph snuggled in my back. "Yeah, from last night! He granted it because of your pure heart."_

_"Aw, how could he ignore her, Rudolph, with an adorable face such as hers?" Jack flew by to nip my nose and I yelped, blushing on instant and he laughed at my face. Max licked at my face, making me giggle and he barked happily before licking the Grinch's face, making him smile a bit._

_"Believe us when I say this, Georgethe…miracles happen every day, especially to those who need it the most." She held my hands, making us smile at each other._

_"Merry Christmas, Georgethe."_

_Suddenly, one at a time, they all vanished like magic and Soronia waved farewell for now. Then, a pure white glow blinded me._

"AH!" I jumped in bed and got startled from my dream. I breathed out as calm as I could. I looked around to see myself in my room when the window caught my attention. I got out of bed and moved the curtains aside to see a big shadow overtake the base. "What the heck is that?"

I tiptoed out of my room as best as I could so I couldn't wake up everyone else. I made it downstairs in a white sweater, red pajama pants, socks and slippers when I paused when I was reaching the bottom. What stopped me?

Well for one, the Christmas tree had a tree topper on top. I forgot the gang forgot to put one on last night. It was a golden, shining star and it made the whole tree light up right now. I jumped again when I spotted an empty plate and glass cup on the table near the fireplace. I heard that Omi wanted to give Santa a snack, traditional of course, and it was barren. "You…you don't think…"

That's when I heard the sound of bells jingling…and it was coming from outside…I gulped, afraid to look outside when I felt something. It was a strong, tingling sensation all over my body. That only happens when… "No way…it can't be." I said to myself when I walked to the front door. I opened it a bit and poked my head out to see the grounds snow free. I guess the snow melted last night while we were asleep. I walked down the pathway to look around to find the source of the sound.

But then…it happened again.

I looked all around when a bright light appeared all around me. I flinched and covered my eyes. The light died down and what I saw next...was unbelievable.

Three figure were before me, in their winter gear, and I recognized the lightsabers hanging from their belts. "Obi-Wan? Ahsoka? Anakin?"

I looked closer at them and it seemed to be the case.

"Obi-Wan! Ahsoka! Anakin!"

I ran up to them when they saw me, hearing me call out their names. I ran until I crashed on top of Anakin, tackling him into the snow. I hugged him tightly, to see if it was an illusion. It wasn't. "Anakin! Oh Anakin! It's you! It really is you!" I laughed and hugged him more. But he was breathing less and choking.

"Uh-Shorty-I-I-I can't b-b-br-bre-breathe!" I froze and let him go and his face was turning from blue to his usual skin color and he took in big, deep breaths.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But...how can this be? I mean, how did you get here so fast? I thought you said you guys couldn't make it here on time."

"So did we, that is, until..."

* * *

><p>We all sat around the Christmas tree and we started opening our presents. Some of them asked who put the tree topper on, curious as to who it was, while some of us were too busy opening their presents. And one of us, in particular, was checking his camera as we speak. But when he did, he saw that it was gone!<p>

"What's the matter, Johnny? Didn't you get what you wanted for Christmas?" Dukey was drinking from his cup of cocoa.

"No. My camera. It's gone! I put it here last night and now it's gone!"

"Well, maybe Santa founded it last night and took it before he decided to give you coal for being sneaky like that." Dukey chuckled at his humor.

"I'm serious! I have to find it! Come with me, dog!" Johnny grabbed Dukey and hauled him off in search of the camera.

Back to us, all the girls got what they wanted like makeup kits, jewelry, or the latest Magix fashion lines like the ones Stella got. The boys got either video games, snowboards to ride with in the snow, or a brand new bike like the one Johnny got. I sat near the tree as all my friends, even our new arrivals,smiled at how our Christmas morning began. I smiled myself, because we were all here, together, as if by a miracle.

But how?

Ahsoka explained that they were just preparing to leave Hoth when a mysterious white light appeared. When it died down, she and the guys wounded up here at the base's grounds. Obi-Wan was able to connect with the Temple. The Separatist boss was in the Republic prison, the troopers including Commander Rex were all accounted for. The only thing missing was them. How strange.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a small gift-wrapped present appeared in front of my face.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding. For me?"

Ben rolled his eyes and planted his butt next to mine. "Come on, you really didn't think I would forget to get you something, did you?" I shrugged and grinned before I took it. It looked small and I looked at it more. "Well, open it."

I unwrapped it, pulling the wrapping paper apart and I took the bow off last. It was a small velvet box. "What, are you proposing or something?" He nudged my arm playfully smirking and I giggled at the humor. I opened the box to find a sliver chain necklace with a silver heart, with small purple and blue gems on it. It made my own heart beat faster and feel more warmer.

"Oh Ben. This is...beautiful!" That was all he needed to hear to know that I love it. He took it and put it around my neck. When he finished, I pulled my hair back, loose and free-flowing, when I asked, "How does it look?" He started to stare and smile too. "It looks great...and so do you." I blushed when I realized something. "But, I didn't get you anything." He shrugged, putting it aside. "Eh, it's no big deal." Oh, how wrong he is.

Suddenly, I looked up see real, actual mistletoe hanging above our heads. Well, this could count as a present and rules are rules.

I leaned in closely and kissed his cheek, making it quick, and I pulled back to see his cheeks pink. I covered my hand and I giggled at his cute face. "Thank-you, Ben, for everything. And Merry Christmas." I got up and walked away, leaving him to be still and surprised from what I did.

Anakin was looking out the window when I approached him. I gave him a surprise hug from behind, startling him. "Hey, you!" I giggled when he caught my arm and twirled me around so I could be in front of him. "Hey, _you_." He stole a glance out of the window. "What's wrong?" He shook his head, "Uh, nothing."

"Well, I'm glad that you guys actually came."

"Me too, remarkably! You weren't upset when I told you...you know..."

"Uh, no, nada!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"Then you're not upset that I didn't get you a present?"

"You didn't?! You couldn't have stopped at a gift-shop or something?! How could you do that to me, your own pupil?!"

"Georgethe," He crossed his arms at me and I mentally slapped myself. "Okay! I was upset that you weren't coming when you told me...but I couldn't help it! You know how emotional I get."

"I know kid," He hugged me and I hugged back, "I know." I saw something big move outside. "What's that?!" I pulled out of his hug and ran outside with him calling my name. That's when I saw something flying in the sky, away from the base. Everyone followed me out when they saw it too. It was big and long, and I swear it looks like a sleigh. That's when it started to snow.

"It's snowing?" Kevin asked.

"It...it is! It's _real_ snow!" Bloom exclaimed.

"But how?" Hey-Lin asked while Irma relished in the falling snow.

"I-I think I'm allergic to snow, _actual _snow." Taranee got nervous when Irma pulled her into a big snow pile, shrieking from how cold and close it was. Pretty soon, everyone joined in when Omi, Johnny and Dukey ran outside.

"SANTA! WAIT FOR ME! I WANT TO SAY THANK-YOU! SANTA!" Omi called out to the object in the sky. He was waving a thank-you Christmas card too. "AND THANK-YOU FOR THE CARD!"

"My camera...I founded it but when I played over the tape, the screen turned red and green and started playing this song. "_Welcome Christmas" _started playing and Johnny grew more confused.

"SANTA! THANK-YOU FOR EATING MY SNACK! THANK-YOU FOR EVERYTHING! THANK-YOU!" Omi kept shouting out at it.

"What's wrong with him?" Anakin asked. I have no idea but then...all the pieces...started coming together. My dream where Soronia and all those Christmas characters told me that the wish to bring my Jedi friends here on Christmas day, Omi's snack gone just like that, Johnny's camera starts playing a Christmas song...and...I looked up to see the twins' snow machine turned off. And it doesn't snow here in Pocket City. It was as if...it was snowing...by magic.

"It couldn't be...could it?" I looked as close as I could when I saw some animals pulling the sleigh through the sky. They were...reindeer. "Santa Claus?"

Omi kept calling out to him when the gang did the same, following Omi, and it kept snowing. "Okay, it's official." Anakin wrapped his arm around me, giving me a hug while we looked up, watching as something...or someone flew away into the winter sky...

* * *

><p>We continued our Christmas back on Coruscant at Senator's Amidala apartment since today is her day off. We all sat all over the living room, passing each other the rest of the parents. We were able to summon our Christmas tree here and we added the decorations in the room. Then we all started to sing the song that still played on Johnny's camera.<p>

**_~Fahoo fores, dahoo dores~_**

**_~Welcome Christmas, come this way~_**

**_~Fahoo fores, dahoo dores~_**

**_~Welcome Christmas, Christmas day~_**

The guys sang the next part.

**_~Welcome, Christmas fahoo ramus~_**

The girls sang the next part, plus me.

**_~Welcome, Christmas dahoo damus~_**

We all sang together.

**_~Christmas day is in our grasp~_**

**_~So long as we have hand to clasp~_**

**_~Fahoo fores, dahoo dores~_**

**_~Welcome Christmas, bring your cheer~_**

**_~Fahoo fores, dahoo dores~_**

**_~Welcome all Who's far and near~_**

The guys sang the next part.

**_~Welcome, Christmas fahoo ramus~_**

The girls sang the next part, plus me.

**_~Welcome, Christmas dahoo damus~_**

We all sang together.

_**~Christmas day will always be~**_

_**~Just as long as we have glee~**_

**_~Fahoo fores, dahoo dores~_**

**_~Welcome Christmas, bring your light~_**

**_~Oooooooooo...~_**

The song ended and I took the camera while Johnny was opening another present. But when I looked at it, the screen changed to reveal..._the big man himself_. I gasped and he started speaking to me.

"_Merry Christmas to all...and to all a good night._" He winked at me and the screen turned off by itself. I almost dropped it too. I looked back to see the Test siblings and Dukey opening more presents, the Winx were helping Stella try on her new outfits, the W.i.t.c.h. girls were recording the whole thing with Irma's own camera, the Xiaolin warriors were putting a small Christmas sweater on Dojo who was embarrassed and they joked around about it. Gwen got a cute pink sweater from Kevin and she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush crimson red.

Obi-Wan was drinking some coffee and Ahsoka joined the gang while eating some Christmas cookies. And Padme was on the couch with Anakin but they weren't that close to each other. But I swear that I could see their hands touching from behind their backs...

Ben helped me up and walked us back to the group. I smiled at him, my gift from him dangling from my neck.

Even if this Christmas was totally not what I hoped it would be...it was way better! I got to be with my friends, I saw Soronia and other legendary figures of the season, and I got a sweet gift from my best friend.

Plus, I think that Santa was behind all of what's happened this morning. I mean, who else could have done all of it?

Santa or not, I was very grateful to have such awesome friends. Everything I wanted is here, Anakin, Ben, all of them.

It's a Christmas miracle. No Christmas can top this, not when this has been the best Christmas ever!

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all of you who read this story! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I will see you all soon! Bye guys! ;)<strong>


End file.
